


Clueless

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Can't have a philkas fic without it, Coming Out, Crack, F/M, Gabe isn't very observant, Helen is, Humor, I use the word observant a lot, Idk why I even did this, It probably sucks, It took like an hour to write, M/M, Parents finding things out, They both are shit at figuring things out, This was suppose to just be a crack fic, but its philkas so there is some very light angst of course, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: In which Gabe and Helen really should have fucking figured it out sooner.





	

Helen was a _cop_. She was suppose to be able to figure things like this out without blatant things such as this.

_u okay? miss you!_

If the simple text from her foster son to her eyewitness wasn't enough for her to realize what she'd missed this whole time, the picture Philip had sent along with it certainly was.

Philip, one arm extended to take photo, was being held by Lukas, who was kissing his cheek.

Now, Helen could easily blame this triple homicide murder case or the fact that teenagers were good at hiding things for the fact that she never saw this coming.

But, she knew it was just because she hadn't been _looking._  If she thought about it, there were plenty of signs that Philip and Lukas weren't what they led on.

She wasn't angry about the reveal, no. In fact, she smiled when she saw the text and everything fell into place for those two in her head.

What she didn't like was that there were plenty of things that this simple explaination led to making sense and she _hadn't figured it out before._

It was all so completely _obvious_ now.

How Philip had disappeared so much during the first few weeks, when he appeared to not have made any friends.

How her foster son had always been distant, seemed to be hiding something and when he had come out with it, he had actually _come out._

Philip and Lukas getting drunk together made sense now, Lukas coming clean about seeing the murders, the boys skipping the trip.

Hell, even Lukas hitting Philip and lying made sense, if Helen thought about it.

No, Lukas' actions, from what she saw, weren't okay, but she also knew this was a small town and even confident Philip was struggling with being gay in Tivoli. She could only imagine how Lukas, who had grown up around it with a father like Bo, could be handling it.

For a cop, who was suppose to be observant, she had clearly missed a lot.

[][][][][][][]

Gabe was about as observant as a brick wall.

Okay, that wasn't true, but he was definitely far from cop status, like his wife.

But, even so, he was close with Philip. His foster son was really opening up, coming to trust him and like him. Or, so he thought.

He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head when he saw Philip sneaking into the room Lukas was staying in. Because even as drunk as Gabe was right now, he wasn't stupid. He might not be observant, but he sure as hell knew that Philip wasn't just being a good friend.

He didn't think about it then, but in the morning when he wasn't so drunk and his hangover had settled a bit as he sipped his coffee, he did. He probably should have figured it out before.

Because anyone could have figured it out, really, without needing such an obvious hint.

Why else would Philip had lied about Billy? It wasn't because he was trying to get closer to Gabe, though he was still sure Philip wanted that, it was because he was trying to keep his relationship with Lukas a secret.

And Gabe doubted it was even Philip's idea, as he had seemed so willing to say he was gay when Helen interrogated him. And he understood why Lukas would want to keep it on the DL, in a small town like Tivoli.

Okay, Gabe wasn't observant. But he also wasn't stupid, and he really should have put things together sooner.

Both of them should have. How Helen and himself had managed to turn such a blind eye to the ordeal was beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, I have no explanation.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own Eyewitness or anything else you may recognize.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
